


If We Meet Again

by iaminarage



Series: Make Me Happy 'verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Do not read if you have not read through chapter 10 of Make Me Happy, Flirting, M/M, Theatre, This is a backstory ficlet for the multichapter Kurtbastian fic Make Me Happy, Unless you don't want to read Make Me Happy and do want to read Adam/OC, Which more power to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt bounced this around in his head for minute before continuing the conversation. “So what was different with Adam?”</p>
<p>Andrew smiled. “Well mostly the fact that he asked. Although also the fact that, like I said, I’ve always liked him. So we spent most of the first month of rehearsal flirting like crazy and then, about two months ago, he asked me out.”</p>
<p>Or: The story of how the whole relationship thing came to be on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this is a Make Me Happy Backstory ficlet. So don’t read it if you haven’t gotten to at least Chapter 10 of Make Me Happy. (Unless you never plan to read Make Me Happy and just want to read Adam/OC fic, and then more power to you.) You don’t have to read this ficlet if you don’t want to, but I totally think you should. All of Make Me Happy will still make sense either way. The title comes from “If We Meet Again” which Andrew sang in chapter 8.
> 
> chocolateforyou actually prompted this about a month ago on tumblr, but I was having a “not finishing things” phase so it took until now for me to get to the end of this.

Andrew really was very lucky when it came to his friends. When he’d called Rachel and told her that they were having a slumber party the night before they started rehearsal for Perks of Being a Wallflower, she’d just told him that she’d bring cookies. He knew that she’d correctly assumed that he was nervous for their first day and that he didn’t want to be alone.

Even though Andrew was always nervous when he started a new show, Perks was different, and not just because Patrick was such an important character to him. No, the thing that had kept him up all night was the knowledge that he was going to be seeing Adam Crawford for the first time in years.

Adam Crawford. Andrew had nearly died when he’d seen that Adam was going to be playing Brad. Just reading the name had taken Andrew back to his very first visit to New York City: his very first visit anywhere really. It was amazing that Andrew had absorbed any information about NYADA at all when Adam had been showing him around.

At the time, Adam had been the most interesting person Andrew had ever met. He’d seemed so worldly—and attractive—back when Andrew barely knew the world beyond his front door. He’d also been the first person ever to mention being queer to Andrew without it being a big deal.

Once Andrew had actually gotten to NYADA, they’d had the chance to work together. Getting to know Adam had helped Andrew see him as a person and not a representation of everything Andrew was running away from Nebraska to find, but Andrew had found that he liked the real Adam even more. They weren’t involved in the same groups at NYADA, but they’d done a few shows together, and Andrew had never quite gotten over Adam.

It was ridiculous, really. Andrew had slept with enough attractive, confident boys to last a lifetime; he should have forgotten Adam a long time ago. But somehow he’d still spent the night before the first rehearsal of Perks cuddled up with Rachel, too nervous to sleep and wondering if this was the universe giving him one more chance.

* * *

 

On the train uptown the next morning, Andrew couldn’t stop fussing with the cuffs of his button up. Finally Rachel grabbed his hands and said, “Calm down, Andrew. We can’t make a good first impression if you look like you’re going to throw up.” Then she rolled his sleeves up to just under his elbows so that he couldn’t mess with them. The part of Andrew that would always be a scared teenager in a small town in Nebraska wanted to pull his sleeves back down, but he knew Rachel was right to stop him from fidgeting.

When they got to the rehearsal space, Rachel abandoned him to go find the ladies room, leaving Andrew alone to start mingling. Luckily, Hannah, who was playing Sam, was one of the next people through the door, so Andrew had been able to set his nerves aside and run over to pull her into an enthusiastic hug.

With Hannah at his side, they quickly gathered a group of cast members into a high-spirited conversation. Andrew was focused on one the story one of the ensemble members was telling, when he felt someone rest their elbow on his shoulder.

“Well, fancy meeting you here,” a familiar voice said, and Andrew looked up to see Adam Crawford leaning on him.

Thankfully, Andrew’s extensive experience talking to attractive guys kicked in, and, despite his nerves, he shot Adam a grin and said, “Hey, secret boyfriend!”

Adam smiled back at him and pulled him into a hug. “Long time no see,” he said next to Andrew’s ear. Andrew hugged him back tightly. He’d forgotten that Adam gave great hugs, and the reminder wasn’t doing anything good for his ability to play it cool.

Thankfully, before Andrew could get pulled into any more conversations with Adam that he was ill-equipped to handle, Rachel walked back in to interrupt them and exclaim over Adam which kept them all occupied until it was time for rehearsal to start.

* * *

 

“So you two kiss until Charlie interrupts you. Mitch, make sure you give them a minute. We want it to register with the audience,” Zach, their director, said, and then he turned to Mitch and started explaining something about his character.

“I hope you’re ready for several minutes of kissing me,” Andrew said to Adam while Zach was distracted. “I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you.”

Adam grinned up at Andrew, who was kneeling next to him as he sat on the wooden mockup of what would eventually be a bed. “Giving yourself a lot to live up to, aren’t you?”

“It’s really just an honest assessment of my skills,” Andrew replied with a wink. Then he scolded himself internally for flirting with Adam at work again. He’d been trying to remember to stop, but clearly it wasn’t going that well. “I feel a little under-directed, though,” he said. “He hasn’t even told us where to put our hands.”

“Just based on the text, I’m guessing anywhere we can,” Adam said with a snort.

“And here I thought this show was PG-13!”

Before Adam could respond, Zach turned his attention back to them, “Are you guys ready to run this?”

Adam and Andrew both nodded, so Zach got out of their way.

For all of his teasing, kissing on stage wasn’t particularly exciting. If they’d been doing this for real, Andrew would have been freaking out about the fact that he was kissing Adam and doing whatever felt good in the moment. Since they were in character, he was busy worrying about what looked good and what Patrick would be thinking while kissing Brad.

They kissed for a while before Andrew heard Mitch throw the door open and say, “Oh, sorry!” Andrew jumped away from Adam as if he’d been electrocuted and went through the fake door to do his scene with Mitch.

When they got to the end of the scene, Zach started to adjust things, including where they were putting their hands. They worked through it a few more times before Zach was satisfied and told them all to head home.

Before he left, Andrew took a minute to do some stretching. It had been a long day, and they had a difficult week of dance rehearsals ahead of them, so he couldn’t afford to be lazy.

“Can I ask you something?” Adam said, walking up to Andrew just as he was bending over to press his palms against the floor and stretch out his back. “What are you doing?” he asked, sounding startled at Andrew’s change in position.

“Stretching?” Andrew replied, looking at Adam upside-down. “I had to spend an awfully long time on my knees today.”

Mitch snorted and hip checked Andrew lightly as he walked by. “I’d think you’d be used to that by now!” he said suggestively.

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck you,” Andrew replied good-naturedly.

“I’ll let Hector know you offered,” Mitch said with a grin. Mitch’s boyfriend, Hector, had been Andrew’s understudy for Sweeney Todd, and they’d become pretty close friends. He’d actually met Mitch through Hector long before Perks auditions.

Andrew winked and said, “Tell him he’s welcome to join! The more the merrier.”

Mitch laughed and waved goodbye as he headed out the door, so Andrew turned back to Adam. “Sorry. What did you want to ask me?” he said, and then he began slowly straightening his spine so that he was standing again.

“Um,” Adam said, looking a bit overwhelmed. He shook his head as if to clear it. “Are you doing anything right now?”

“I don’t think so,” Andrew replied, grabbing his left foot and pulling it up behind him as he balanced on his right leg. “Why? Are people going out?” Sometimes groups of cast members went for drinks after rehearsal, although he hadn’t heard anything today.

Adam smiled at him softly and said, “People aren’t, no. But I thought maybe we could have dinner?”

It took Andrew a minute to understand what Adam meant. When he figured it out, he dropped his foot with a loud thunk and said, “Holy shit.” Because he was pretty sure that Adam Crawford was asking him out. Andrew couldn’t really remember the last time someone had asked him out, and now the guy he’d been crushing on since he was a teenager seemed to be doing just that. “Are you asking me on a date?” he asked, because it would have been really awkward to be wrong. When Adam nodded, Andrew repeated, “Holy shit.”

Adam’s face fell a bit at Andrew’s response and he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, looking uncomfortable. “Okay. Yeah. Sorry, just figured I’d ask.”

“Wait!” Andrew said, reaching out and grabbing Adam’s arm since he looked like he might be thinking about leaving. “I didn’t mean ‘holy shit’ in a bad way. I just … _Adam_.”

“Yes?” Adam said, quirking an eyebrow at Andrew. He still looked confused, but he wasn’t trying to leave anymore.

Andrew took a deep breath and tried to choose the right words to explain. “People don’t usually ask me for dinner before they ask me to go home with them.”

“Do you wish they would?”

“Not usually,” Andrew replied with an easy laugh. Adam nodded like he understood something, but Andrew had a feeling that he was still getting it wrong. “But I’ve wished _you_ would for a long time,” Andrew continued, his voice quiet and just a bit hesitant.

Adam gaped at Andrew, which made Andrew smile. Then, because he was feeling a little bold, Andrew slid his hand down from where he was still holding onto Adam’s arm and laced their fingers together instead. Adam glanced down at their joined hands and smiled. “For how long of a time?”

“Since I was seventeen,” Andrew replied, blushing. He hadn’t been planning on telling Adam that, probably ever.

“I gave you your tour,” Adam said, recognition dawning on his face. “I haven’t thought about that in years.”

Andrew squeezed Adam’s hand and smiled. “I’m surprised you remembered at all.”

“You’ve always been particularly memorable,” Adam replied, squeezing his hand back and smiling. “But you never did tell me whether you wanted to have dinner.”

“Well, if you’re buying,” Andrew said, batting his eyelashes in a totally over the top way. Then he dropped Adam’s hand so that he could swing his dance bag over his shoulder.

“I guess that’s a fair deal,” Adam replied with a smile. “Do you have everything?”

“Yep. Lead on!” Andrew was glad when Adam did exactly that. Dropping behind Adam as they walked out gave him just a second to take a deep breath. If he was being honest with himself, the whole thing was fairly terrifying. He had no idea what he was doing and no real idea what Adam actually wanted from him or what he could give. But he knew he owed it to himself to find out.


End file.
